BPM has no central configuration conception. The configuration aspects for BPM are available on the same physical system where the BPM runtime is deployed. This is in contrast to PI configuration conception, where the PI Directory is the central configuration repository for all PI components and this configuration is then distributed (and represented locally in a cache) to each PI component (cache update) after configuration activation.